You Can't Always Choose Your Side
by AndelinaSnape
Summary: Carina Grindelwald Black is right in the middle of the Second Wizarding War.  But as she becomes disillusioned with her family's beliefs, she has to choose what side she is really on.
1. The Heir

Carina Grindelwald Black was terrified. Of course, she'd never let it show. She had become used to separating her feelings from her appearance. To everyone else she was cold, heartless, and calculating. On the inside, she was still only a frightened little girl. She did everything she was told to do, and she never let anyone see her cry.

She stood in front of her vanity mirror, putting her ruby and diamond earrings in place. The small, flower-shaped jewels matched the necklace and her pink, floor-length dress. Her dark brown hair was fixed up. The delicate wardrobe made her appear much more innocent than her expression.

She heard her father calling her and left her room. She took the arm he offered and was led into their ballroom. Most of the guests were already present, including her uncle, the guest of honor. The orchestra began playing a waltz, and her uncle approached her.

"May I have this dance, Carina?" he asked.

"Of course, my Lord," she replied automatically, though she was not pleased. His long white hands were cold, and his red eyes attempted to penetrate her mind. She held off his Legilimency with difficulty.

"Your father and I have been discussing your future. We agree it is time that you join your aunt and me," he said. "What is your opinion?"

"I don't see how I would be much use. I have not even finished my schooling," she carefully answered.

"But we can teach you, my child. You have so much potential. You could do so many great things. What do you say?"

"I would be honored, my Lord," Carina knew it was her only option.

"Excellent. I will brand you myself tonight," he grinned greedily.

The waltz ended and the Dark Lord led her to the front of the room. Carina could not understand why he had to be married to her aunt. He did not love her; he loved no one. But her aunt was very powerful, very obsessed with the dark arts, and very obsessed with him. It was easiest to marry her to gain her support and knowledge. Being the daughter of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, Omega Grindelwald Riddle had become a valuable possession for the Dark Lord. And she was more obsessed with the Dark Lord than Bellatrix Lestrange. Omega's sister, Gemma, was the normal daughter of Grindelwald. She died years ago, however, leaving Carina motherless. Her father, Regulus Cygnus Black, was a devoted follower of the Dark Lord, and was only too happy for his sister-in-law to marry his master. He was also very willing to let his only child join the Death Eaters, despite Carina's objections.

"My friends," the Dark Lord began, "tonight we celebrate a new member. Carina Grindelwald Black, welcome to the Death Eaters." The Dark Lord took her left arm and pushed his wand into it. She made a face showing how much pain she was in, but she did not scream. Finally, the Dark Lord lifted his wand and Carina looked down at a black skull imprinted in her pale skin.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy was very interested in what was going on at the front. "Did he say Grindelwald and Black?" he asked his friend Goyle, who had recently become a Death Eater as well.

"Yeah. Dad says she is Grindelwald's granddaughter and the Dark Lord's niece, so we have to be nice to her. I've heard she has a temper, too," Goyle answered.

"Her last name is Black? I thought they were all extinct in the male line," Draco inquired. Goyle only shrugged, but a voice from behind him answered Draco's question.

"Her father has been in hiding since the First Wizarding War. He went to France, coward. Now he's come back. His name is Regulus, and he is a thorn in our sides, Draco," Lucius Malfoy told his son.

"Regulus Black? I thought he was dead?"

"There have been many Regulus Blacks. You are thinking of Regulus Arcturus Black. This is Regulus Cygnus Black. His sister-in-law is now the Dark Lord's wife. This is his manor."

Draco was shocked that the Dark Lord had gotten married, but he figured it was purely out of convenience, and he highly doubted there would be any heirs from the marriage. He turned his attention back to the girl who was receiving the Dark Mark. She didn't make a sound. Draco remembered when he received the Mark. It was a year ago. He had let out a loud yelp; the pain was so strong. He didn't understand how this girl was doing it. Finally, the Dark Lord pulled his wand away and Draco could see the black ink on her skin. What surprised him most was her completely blank expression.

"I now present to you, Lady Carina, my niece and heir," the Dark Lord finished. Everyone in the room gasped. Carina even dropped her guard and let her jaw drop. She had not expected this. She saw her father and her aunt smiling mischievously from the corner of her eye. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. The Lessons Begin

Carina woke up and groaned. It was her first day of lessons with Severus Snape. Her uncle wasn't kidding when he said he was going to make her useful to him. She got out of bed and put on a black dress and some black pumps. She headed downstairs to the picture gallery where Snape was waiting.

"Well, my Lady, any particular subject you would like to know first? Your uncle was very vague about his plans for you," he said.

"I have not yet learned the Patronus Charm, and I hear you are the only Death Eater who can produce one. And I also hear you are an accomplished Occlumens and Legilimens," she replied.

"Very well, let's start with a Patronus. To perform this charm, you must have a very happy memory. That is why so many Death Eaters cannot do it."

"You have a happy memory, Snape?" Carina laughed at him. She was one of the few who could. Snape grimaced.

"Yes. Now you must think of that memory and say _Expecto Patronum_. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's go find a dementor," Snape stalked off and Carina dutifully followed. Snape was able to find a dementor about half a mile from the manor. Carina knew they were there to guard the manor and its guests. She stepped forward and pointed her wand straight at the dementor. It began swooping down toward her. She pictured her mother. Carina was four, and it was her birthday. Her mother had made her a big chocolate cake and had given her a broomstick. Carina allowed the memory to fill her and she took a deep breath.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she yelled. A snake erupted from the tip of her wand and slithered toward the dementor. Carina remembered her mother singing her Happy Birthday. The snake slithered further toward the dementor. Snape was watching with incredulity behind her. Carina saw her mother's smile vanish as her father entered the memory. He hit her mother hard across the face. The snake slithered back. Her father threw the cake on the floor. The dementor knocked the snake down and it vanished. Her father screamed at her mother, and her mother began to cry. The dementor sucked at her soul, and then everything went black.

Carina woke up in her bed. She sat up, noting a boy with silver hair sitting in a chair across from her bed staring at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy. Snape told me to watch you," he replied.

"Oh. Well I'm fine, so you can leave now," she said as she got out of bed.

"I was told that once you were awake to take you downstairs to my aunt and your uncle."

"Who is your aunt?" Carina asked him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he replied.

Carina laughed. "Well then I feel sorry for you."

"Not as sorry as I feel for you, my Lady," he smirked at her. She probably should have slapped him, but she was too lazy to give the effort.

"Touché."

Carina allowed Draco to lead her to a drawing room where many people were sitting. She recognized the Lestranges, her father, her aunt, the Dark Lord, the Carrows, Snape, and two people who looked very much like Draco who she assumed must be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Carina, you will duel Bellatrix," the Dark Lord instructed as Bellatrix rose from her seat and positioned herself for an attack. Carina bowed to the Dark Lord, and then to Bellatrix. The duel began. Bellatrix shot a curse at Carina, which she easily deflected. Bellatrix shot three more curses at her, which she also easily deflected. Carina shot a hex at her, and Bellatrix shot it right back at her. Carina jumped out of the way just in time, and it hit a vase and shattered it. Carina noted her father wincing at the loss of the valuable heirloom. Bellatrix wasted no time in sending so many more spells at Carina, that by the time Carina had blocked them all she was out of breath. Neither Carina nor Bellatrix had made any ground by the time the Dark Lord stopped them, but Carina was obviously physically exhausted while Bellatrix was not tired in the least.

"Carina, you must notice a pattern in your opponent. Bellatrix's is very easy to spot. You must know how to avoid your opponent and find an opening. And you must never create a pattern of your own," the Dark Lord instructed her. "Try again."

Bellatrix sent a curse to Carina's right side and then two to her left. Then she repeated the same movement twice. Carina started to move back and forth randomly. Once again, when the Dark Lord stopped them neither woman had gained any ground, but this time both women were panting. The Dark Lord looked very pleased.

"Excellent Carina. That was impressive. You will be fit for combat in no time. Severus," the Dark Lord turned to Snape, "Tomorrow I want you to help her improve her Occlumency, and then start her on Legilimency lessons. Take Draco while you're at it. He could use the lessons, too. Bellatrix will assist you."

Both Snape and Bellatrix did not look pleased with the arrangement. Carina and Draco kept their faces blank.


	3. The Lessons Continue

Carina entered the portrait gallery of her manor and looked up at the portrait of her mother that smiled down at her. She looked away quickly and made her way over to Snape, Bellatrix, Draco, and a dark haired girl with a face that looked like a pug dog. She clung to Draco's arm and Carina figured she must be his girlfriend.

"Ready when you are, my Lady," Snape said.

"I'm ready."

Snape attempted to penetrate her mind, but she held him off. Her face was determined, and it was obvious she was putting in a lot of effort. Snape finally stopped his attempt and thought for a moment.

"That was good for a beginner, but you have been practicing Occlumency for awhile. You are putting in too much effort. You are focusing on trying to protect your mind, but try to protect your body as a whole. Occlumency should consume you. Let it spread instead of focusing on one place," he said.

Carina did as she was told, and noticed an improvement. Snape smirked, which for him was the same as a smile. "Practice will make perfect," he said.

Then it was Draco's turn. His girlfriend gave him a kiss for good luck and Carina felt the urge to vomit. Bellatrix attempted to penetrate his mind, and he did a decent job of holding her off, but it was a struggle. "Focus Draco!" his aunt cried. He did as told until he was exhausted and gave up. Snape shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"This is what happens when you get your aunt to teach you something," Snape smirked. Draco glared at him. He still didn't trust Snape.

Draco's girlfriend ran to wrap her arms around him. Draco shoved her off. "Not now, Pansy!" The girl backed away, looking genuinely afraid of Draco's temper.

Carina smirked a bit as Draco prepared to give it another try. He was determined. If he set his mind to something he would see it to the end. She liked that. But she didn't like his clingy girlfriend who intruded on their private tutoring sessions. _Pansy_, she thought, _the name suits her_. The girl was steering clear of Carina. Obviously she had been warned of who she was.

Draco successfully beat off his aunt's attempts this time. The three spectators watched closely as Bellatrix tried to block Draco's counterattack. She was unable to. Draco had penetrated his aunt's mind. No sooner had he penetrated it, he broke the connection. He didn't like what he saw.

Carina dropped her jaw. She knew she was a talented witch, and this stranger who seemed to possess as much cockiness as determination had beaten her to the finish. He had penetrated another's mind before she had. Snape was also staring. He knew Draco was intelligent and capable of controlling his power. He had been his teacher for six years. But he didn't expect him to successfully apply Legilimency to Bellatrix Lestrange after only a year of Occlumency lessons.

Draco stepped back, a proud smirk evident on his face. His aunt gave him a wild smile, and then looked at Snape with a look of victory on her face.

"Ooh, Draco, good job!" Pansy cooed in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. Carina pictured a house elf squeaking in her head. Draco smiled, but he wasn't looking at Pansy. His eyes were on Carina. Carina narrowed her eyes. How dare he assume she would be happy for him? She could care less about him. She was the Dark Lord's heir. Who was he to her? Draco saw the cold look she gave him and turned his attention back to Pansy.

Carina looked over to Snape. They silently nodded in agreement and left the gallery. They walked outside, far out on the grounds, but still not so close to the dementors. Carina resumed her Occlumency lessons. She had learned very quickly, and was working on perfecting it. She only had the summer to master it and learn Legilimency, and Draco's bloody success had just made her that much more intent.

The Dark Lord was not present that night for dinner. The Malfoys, Bellatrix, Snape, and the Carrow siblings were awkwardly seated at the dining room table with Carina, her father Regulus, and her aunt Omega. The table was silent. Carina sat next to Draco, but he wasn't daring to look at her. Alecto sat on her other side.

"How were your lessons with my daughter, Snape," Regulus asked.

"Excellent. Your daughter is very advanced considering her age. The Dark Lord would be proud," Snape smoothly replied.

"Draco used Legilimency today!" Bellatrix shrieked in excitement. Everyone at the table offered him congratulations except Carina, Snape, Omega, and Regulus. Snape grimaced, knowing what was coming. Carina locked her jaw.

"What! That nobody, failure of a pure-blood! Disgrace! He accomplished Legilimency before my niece, the noble heir and successor to our cause!" Omega began shrieking. The congratulations stopped immediately. Snape discreetly pulled out his wand, ready to defend Carina if he must. The girl didn't deserve this. She had had less time practicing Occlumency than Draco did, and she was more advanced than he was at her age.

The attention was drawn away from Omega as Regulus slowly stood up, fury unhidden on his face. Carina didn't even look at his face. Her eyes were set on the wand in his hand. She flinched when he raised it toward her. She refused to look away from him even when the pain hit her. She screamed as a thousand knives pierced her bones. Her body was on fire as the knives cut at her. Then it stopped. Carina looked up and saw she had fallen out of her chair and onto the ground. Snape was standing above her, wand pointing threateningly at her father. Her father also had his wand raised. They were staring each other down, neither daring to start the fight. Finally Regulus lowered his wand and stalked out of the room. Carina felt relief wash over her as her aunt followed her father out of the dining room.

Everyone stared at Carina as she got off the floor. She picked her wand up and turned to Bellatrix who wore an expression of shock. "Next time you will hold your tongue, Lestrange, or I will cut it out," Carina hissed. She looked at Snape and nodded at him in thanks. Then she swept gracefully from the room as if nothing had happened. She had lost her appetite.


	4. A True Death Eater

The rest of Carina's summer had remained uneventful for the most part. The Dark Lord had been away so often that she barely saw him, and her aunt was gone about half as much as he was. Her only source of constant fear was her father, who she tried to avoid as much as possible. Her lessons with Snape had continued, but they stayed away from Bellatrix and Draco. Carina had pushed herself until she was able to finally perform decent Legilimency. Her Patronus was never fully cast, however. Snape promised that he would continue to tutor her once they returned to school, him as headmaster. Carina was entering her seventh year with Draco, and she did not know how she would be able to cope with his constant presence.

The Dark Lord finally returned the day before her and Draco were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. Snape updated him on Carina's progress, leaving out the Patronus and Draco's abilities. The Dark Lord was impressed, and had decided it was time she should join him fully.

"My Lord," Carina bowed before him. She had been summoned like a dog, but she knew better than to ignore an order. She kneeled before her master in the drawing room. The Malfoys and Bellatrix were present as always. But she chose to chance a glance at Snape, looking for some kind of clue as to what her uncle had in store for her. Snape could give her nothing.

"Carina, Severus tells me of your new found talents. I believe it is time you become a true Death Eater. Just because you bear the Mark does not mean you are one of us, just yet. I require some sort of demonstration of loyalty and power, of course," he said, his words coming out like a snake hissing.

"It is only to be expected, my Lord," she replied carefully. "What must I do to prove my worth?"

He smiled, and Carina felt her blood run cold. "This," he gestured to a woman who appeared to be bound by invisible ropes, "is Catarina Severn. She is muggleborn, a disgrace to the wizarding world. Dispose of her."

Carina's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's in the room. She looked over at Snape who looked as if he had just been smacked. She figured she looked the same way. "My Lord, she has yet to really use the Unforgiveables-" Snape tried, but the Dark Lord cut him off.

"You will do this Carina," the snake-like man hissed. "Or I will do it myself."

Carina knew this meant he would torture her until she was pleading for him to kill her. She tried to think of a way out of it. She didn't want to kill anyone. She couldn't take a life. She was not her family. She weighed her options. If she refused the woman would die a slow, painful death and Carina would be tortured. If she killed the woman, it would be quick. Carina would not feel the knives pierce her bones. She would not anger her uncle, her aunt, or her father. But she would open the door to a cursed life. She did not want to end up like her uncle. She had no intention of following him willingly.

The woman looked at her, eyes pleading that she do it quickly. Eyes pleading that there would be no torture. Carina would not begrudge the woman her dying wish. She didn't have the stomach not to. She raised her wand and closed her eyes tight. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light was so bright she could see it through her shut eyes. She waited in pure silence, not daring to open her eyes. Then finally she heard the cold laugh and willed herself to see what she had done. The woman lay sprawled across the floor in front of her, eyes wide open and an expression of shock etched across the lifeless face. Carina looked away, unable to bear what she had done. She looked behind her and what she saw gave her the greatest pain. Her aunt, uncle, and father were looking at her proudly. Lucius remained untouched while his wife looked like she was about to cry. Carina saw none of this. Her eyes only saw Draco. His internal conflict was evident on his face. He was proud that she was able to do it, something he could not. He was glad that she would not be tortured like he was for failing. But he was sad for her. She had doomed herself. Her soul was split, but even worse it was now Voldemort's.

"Excellent," the Dark Lord hissed at her. "You are now a true Death Eater."


	5. Hogwarts

Carina stepped onto Platform 9¾. Draco was right behind her. She looked up at the large red train with mixed feelings. She was glad to get away from her family, but she didn't know what to expect at a new school. Draco ushered her onto the train and they found an empty compartment. Not that that was difficult. Many were not returning to Hogwarts, and there were a lot of compartments unfilled. Carina and Draco sat in silence until his friends found them and joined them.

"Well, well, well, Draco," a skinny boy drawled, "Who is this new girl you've found?"

"Nott, this is Carina Grindelwald Black, the Dark Lord's niece," Draco answered nonchalantly. Carina watched as the boy's suggestive smirk faltered at the introduction. "Carina, this is Theodore Nott. You've met his father. The one you used the Cruciatus Curse on," Draco finished. Of course Carina had not used the Cruciatus Curse on anyone, but Draco was enjoying the reactions of his friends, and despite the fact that she didn't want to help Draco; she liked the reputation he was handing her.

Draco introduced her to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both new Death Eaters, and Blaise Zabini. Then he introduced the girls, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Carina noticed Pansy was not there. "Where's your girlfriend, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at her. "I'm Malfoy, now?" he asked. She shrugged. "We broke up," he answered. He didn't seem a bit affected.

"Bloody good job, Draco," Blaise laughed.

Carina smirked, and took note of how fit Blaise looked. Blaise noticed her checking him out and winked at her. Carina let her eyes roam him once more before looking away. Unfortunately her eyes landed on Draco, who looked as if he was about to murder. "What's wrong, Draco? Missing Pansy?" she mocked him with the same fake baby voice his aunt used. That set him off.

"At least my father didn't use the Cruciatus Curse on me at the dinner table," he sneered. Carina stood up and towered over him.

"Perhaps he didn't, but don't assume I won't," she spat. She stormed out of the compartment and went searching for another. She stumbled upon one with Slytherin twin girls inside. Interesting… She opened the compartment door and stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked. The girls shook their heads and Carina sat down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Flora Carrow, and this is my sister Hestia,"one answered.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Amycus, would he?" Carina asked. The girls looked at each other, wondering if it was safe to answer truthfully. "I am well acquainted with him. He spent parts of the summer at my manor," Carina continued. The girls' eyes widened in recognition. They knew who she was. "I heard he was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Alecto would be teaching Muggle Studies, though I wouldn't touch a class that has the world 'muggle' in it unless it was How To Get Rid of Filthy Muggles class. Then I would be first on the sign up."

The girls immediately relaxed and joined her in discussion of blood purification. Before she knew it, Carina was at Hogwarts. She promised to sit with the twins at the feast once she was sorted into Slytherin, of course.

Carina rode the boats with the first years and was led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. She was called to the sorting hat first because she was older. She walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool. Once the hat covered her eyes the hall went silent.

_Oh my, the Dark Lord's own niece and proclaimed heir. That makes you the heir of Slytherin as well. And you are very clever, skillful with a wand. You can manipulate others, and you are destined to change the course of this house forever. The answer is clear…_SLYTHERIN!

Carina heard the Slytherin table erupt into loud cheers as she made her way over. Draco scooted over, assuming she would sit with him. She walked right past him and sat across from Flora and Hestia. He looked like he had been smacked. Carina smirked.

After the sorting, Snape stood up and began to speak. Carina didn't listen, he was just warning the first years not to enter the Forbidden Forest, something she would more than likely do. He introduced the teachers. Then everyone began to eat and chatter animatedly about the absence of The Boy Who Just Won't Die, the mudblood, and the Weasel.

"Potter probably knows he's lost and has run away," Carina was laughing with the twins. She stopped suddenly when Draco sat down next to her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting," he replied nonchalantly.

"Are you forgetting who I am," she hissed, a very good imitation of her uncle.

Draco noticed and sat up a little straighter. "Of course not, my Lady. I was only wondering what classes you have," he responded carefully.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but obliged him with an answer. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Ancient Runes."

"Excellent. Same as me," he smiled.

"How is that excellent?" she smirked. Her smirk put his characteristically Malfoy smirk to shame. Hers was somehow more threatening.

"Because I can see more of your beautiful face this way," he said as sincerely as he could. Of course it wasn't that difficult to sound sincere when you really were. He got up and walked back to his friends smirking, leaving Carina open-mouthed in confusion.


	6. The Reign of the Carrows

Carina entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was dark and filled with all sorts of books and objects that Carina recognized. Most of the kids didn't know what they were, but Carina had grown up around Dark Magic, and could easily identify them. Apparently so could Draco. In fact, he boasted about how one of the objects came from his manor. Carina noticed the Carrow twins had sat next to each other, so she started looking for another desk. Blaise and Theodore were sitting next to each other, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy and Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey and Millicent had all paired up. Then she saw Draco sitting alone in the back row. Bullocks.

She sat down next to him. She could sense his feeling of victory. She wanted to take his wand and snap it. She was about to tell him so when Amycus, Professor Carrow, entered the room.

"The Dark Arts are a vast amount of magic. They can bring you power. You can control people with a flick of your wand," Amycus was speaking in an obsessive tone. He was clearly devoted to his beloved Dark Arts.

"Then they can control you, you brainwashed arse," Seamus said, clearly audible. Amycus looked murderously at him.

"Class, your first lesson. Finnigan, to the front, now! You as well, Longbottom!" the Death Eater cried. The boys walked to the front of the classroom. "Finnigan, you are about to learn what it is like to talk back to a teacher. Longbottom, you will use the Cruciatus Curse on your mouthy friend here," he snickered.

Carina was terrified. She knew that using the Cruciatus Curse could be very effective during war. But in a classroom on an innocent student? There was no war here, at least not in that way. It was wrong, surely. She looked to her right and saw Draco's face was paler than usual. He agreed with her.

Neville stared at Professor Carrow. Complete bewilderment shown on his face. Then he shook his head violently, coming out of his trance. He looked up squarely into the Death Eater's cold eyes. "No, I won't," he said steadily.

"You won't?" the words that came out of Amycus' mouth sent an involuntary shiver down Carina's spine. She heard Pansy Parkinson giggle. The girl had no right to be laughing at Longbottom. It wasn't she who was being told to use an Unforgiveable Curse on one of her best friends. She had no idea what war, or the world for that matter, was truly like.

"No," Neville repeated.

There was a flash of light as the candles reflected off of a silver blade. Carina knew what was coming even before she heard Neville's cries. Amycus Carrow had taken a knife and put a gash in Neville's pink cheek. Then he turned to face the Slytherins.

"Crabbe, get up here!" Amycus barked.

Crabbe did as he was told with a mirthless grin on his face. He pulled out his wand and looked at Professor Carrow expectantly for orders.

"Crabbe, please demonstrate for the class how to deal with students who misbehave with Mr. Finnigan here who so kindly volunteered," Amycus wickedly smiled. Carina watched Draco shift uncomfortably from the corner of her eye.

Crabbe turned to Seamus and smirked, pointing his wand directly at his chest. "_Crucio!_"

Carina jumped, as did most of the rest of the class, as Seamus' screams echoed throughout the room. She had been tortured many times, but she knew what to expect now and no longer feared it for herself. But she hated to watch the previously ignorant Seamus writhe in agony as he felt the hot knives cut his bones. Carina waited for Crabbe to stop, but he didn't. She looked around frantically, waiting for someone to do something. No one budged. They were all watching Seamus with horror-filled eyes.

Carina looked pointedly at Draco. He stared back at her as if to say _What do you want me to do?_

"Help him," Carina hissed through clenched teeth. Draco looked at her closely, and then he lowered his head to look at his hands. She growled quietly in frustration. She pulled out her wand discreetly while her eyes searched the room for something to help. Her mind was drawing a blank.

Then she noticed the magical fire detectors on the wall. She pointed her wand, using Draco as a shield to hide it from everyone else, at the detector. _Incendio_, she thought.

The fire erupted from her wand and hit the detector which went off immediately. Carina withdrew her wand as quickly as possible and pretended to look just as stunned as everyone else. The sound had broken Crabbe's concentration, and Seamus' screams had finally stopped. The students began to file out of the classroom to head outside.

Draco walked closely next to Carina so that he could whisper into her ear. "Why did you help the blood traitor?"

"I know what it's like to be tortured, and Amycus was out of line for letting Crabbe go on like that for so long," she replied icily. Draco seemed to sense that he was on dangerous ground and dropped the discussion.

When the fire alarm had been declared to be a false alarm, the students went back inside and headed to their common rooms since the time for classes had ended. Carina stalked Crabbe all the way back to the dungeons, following only a few paces behind.

She watched from a distance as he kicked a first year off the sofa to sit down. She knew he would be there for awhile. She went up to her dorm and conjured a box of chocolates. Then she rummaged through her trunk. She found exactly what she needed and added it to the chocolates.

Carina returned to the common room not five minutes later. She walked over to the sofa. "Hey you guys, has anyone seen an earring. I think I dropped one around here," she asked the two large oafs. They shrugged and shook their heads. She set the chocolate box down, making sure it was conspicuously in front of Crabbe. Then she dropped to her knees and pretended to search for an earring. Finally she stood up again.

"Oh well, I suppose it's lost," she shrugged and turned to walk away. She only went to the other side of the common room. She made sure she had a clear view of Crabbe so that she could watch the show. He was eyeing the box she had left wearily.

"What are you doing sitting by yourself?" Draco had stepped in front of her.

"Um, nothing. Could you move please?" she asked distractedly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you're blocking my view of the room," she answered, trying to see around him.

"Why would you want to see the room?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Draco, just get out of my way!" she stood up and shoved him away just as Crabbe was taking a bite of a chocolate. She stared, waiting for her plan to unfold and the show to begin. Draco followed her gaze and stared as well.

Crabbe's chewing slowed down. His face began to reveal panic. He opened his mouth and Carina and Draco could see his tongue swelling and turning purple. Goyle noticed, too. He jumped up to help his friend, trying a number of different spells that only seemed to make Crabbe's tongue swell faster. Carina smirked. Revenge complete.

"Did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Do what?" she feigned innocence.

"You know what. What did you put in the bloody chocolates? Just tell me!"

"Ton-Tongue Toffees. His own bloody fault, really. He should have kept his paws off my chocolate box," her devilish grin materialized as she admired her work. Crabbe's tongue resembled a giant purple banana.

"Is this because of what he did in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," she answered, but the truth was obvious.

"You've done worse. A lot worse," Draco was raging. "And besides, he was torturing a blood traitor. I thought you of all people would support that. I thought we were on the same side."

Carina turned slowly to face him. The smile on her face chilled his heart. It was a smile of evil; one that showed that this was not the time to mess with her. He bit his tongue and went to go help Crabbe. Carina now knew one thing for sure.

She was not sure which side she was on.


	7. The Forbidden Forest

Carina stepped out of her dorm. It was midnight. Everyone was asleep except for Filch who would be patrolling the corridors. She quietly headed down to the common room. It seemed deserted. She pulled on her cloak and exited the portrait hole. Looking to make sure no one was there, Carina stepped into the corridor and started making her way out of the dungeons.

The castle was dark and deserted. Perhaps any other student would have been scared. Carina was used to scary. In fact, it comforted her. Carina headed towards the Great Hall, passing the Potions classroom. Her ears were alerted by a sound behind her. She extracted her wand from her robes, turning on the spot and thinking _Lumos_. Her wand lighted up the corridor, but there was nothing there. She continued towards the Great Hall. When she finally reached it and began to walk towards the front doors, she heard another sound, this time from in front of her. She dashed into another corridor as Mrs. Norris, Filch's watch cat, came strolling around the corner. Carina looked for a place to hide. The corridor was empty except for one door.

She rushed to it and started yanking on the handle. It wouldn't budge. She pointed her wand at it. _Alohamora_. She tried again but it still didn't open. She could hear the purring cat getting closer. She looked around desperately for another hideout. Her eyes spotted a tapestry. If she hid behind it, the cat could easily smell her and see her feet. She ran toward the large cloth and began to pull herself up it. She was almost to the ceiling when she saw the cat turn the corner and head down the corridor in which she was.

Carina tried not to breathe loudly, but her heart was pounding as fast as ever. It didn't even occur to her to feel stupid for being afraid of a cat. She knew that if the cat saw her she would be caught by Filch. Mrs. Norris slowly walked past the tapestry. Carina froze, trying not to move the tapestry. The cat continued past it and into another corridor. Carina let out a breath and eased herself down to the floor. Her hand slipped however, and she tumbled onto the floor with a crash.

Mrs. Norris stopped purring from the other corridor. Carina didn't bother to wait to see if the cat was going to come back to the corridor or not. She got to her feet and started running, ignoring the searing pain in her back where she had fallen. She was no longer worrying about being quiet but rather how quickly she could make it to the front doors. Even when she got there, though, she realized she didn't know how to open them. Her eyes darted around and saw a door just closing to her left. Weighing her options for a split second she ran toward the door and yanked it open. It was a broom cupboard, and to her horror she wasn't alone. She was just about to scream in frustration when a hand covered her mouth to silence her.

Draco held his hand in place over Carina's mouth while he listened for any signs of activity in the corridor. When he didn't hear anything for several minutes he decided it was safe enough to remove his hand. Carina nearly blew up in rage.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are bloody doing?" she whispered ferociously.

"Saving your arse," he replied with his smirk.

"No you weren't, you were saving your own," she hissed.

Draco glared at her. She was right, though. "What were you doing out so late?" he asked.

"None of your damn business," she retorted. "What were you doing out so late?"

"I happen to be a prefect. I was patrolling, of course," he replied smoothly.

"Liar. It isn't your night to patrol," she said.

She had him. "Fine, I was following you. I was in the common room when you snuck out."

Carina blinked. How had she missed him? Damn. He was the noise behind her, too. "Why would you do that?"

"I was curious. So where were you going," he cocked an eyebrow at her mischeviously.

"Didn't I just say it was none of your damn business?"

"You can't avoid me now. You're trapped in a broom cupboard with me," he was smirking at her devilishly. She felt defeat.

"Fine, I'm going into the bloody Forbidden Forest. Happy?"

"Very. What are you looking for in there?" he asked curiously.

"If you want to find out, I guess you'll just have to come along," it was her turn to smirk. Draco blanched. He had no intention of going into the Forbidden Forest. It was forbidden for a reason. But if he refused he was allowing her to call him a coward forevermore. He followed her to the front doors.

Carina stopped in front of the large doors, puzzled. Filch locked them every night and unlocked them every morning. How was she going to get out? Draco cleared his throat.

"There is more than one way to get out of the school besides the front doors, you know," he said.

Carina followed him out of the school through a secret passageway behind a statue called Gregory the Smarmy. They made their way down to the dark mass of trees, steering clear of Hagrid's hut. Carina marched deep into the forest, Draco in tow.

Carina pulled out a piece of raw meat. Draco stared puzzled. He watched her for a few moments until he heard a noise. He turned around and jumped back. A thestral walked past him and right towards Carina. She threw the meat onto the ground at its feet. It began to eat.

"I should have realized that you could see thestrals, too," she said. "You were there when…Catarina Severn…" She was unable to form the words.

"It wasn't the first time I had seen someone die," he said. She sent him a questioning look so he continued. "I was given a mission to complete in my sixth year. It had two parts. The first was to get Death Eaters inside the castle. I was able to do that by fixing a vanishing cabinet inside the Room of Requirement." Carina hadn't heard of the Room of Requirement, but she let him continue.

"The second part was to kill Dumbledore. I had him cornered and wandless on the Astronomy Tower. But I couldn't do it. Snape killed him. I watched. He fell off the tower," Draco finished, his head hung in shame.

"I watched my mum die," Carina said quietly. She didn't understand why she was telling him this. She never told anyone. But she wanted him to feel better, and it seemed like the right thing to do. "My father was torturing her because she hadn't punished me for breaking into his study. He had all sorts of dark objects in there and lots of Death Eater stuff. She caught me, but she didn't do anything about it. He found out and started using the Cruciatus Curse on her right in front of me. I screamed and he smiled at me. Then he killed her.

Draco stayed silent. They were both staring at each other, the thestral forgotten. Suddenly Carina started walking over to him. He stood where he was and watched as she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He closed his eyes and responded immediately. He licked her lip, begging for entrance. She granted it.

The pair started moving backwards until Carina hit a tree. Draco's tongue began moving fiercely against hers. One hand cupped her face while the other held her waist. Draco pulled back suddenly. Reality had struck him. This was the Dark Lord's niece and heir he was snogging.

Carina looked back at him with hurt in her eyes. She thought that Draco regretted the kiss. She made to move away, but he stopped her and pushed her back up against the tree. He lowered his head to hers, his breath tickling her face. Then he closed all the distance between them with another passionate kiss.

Yes, it was called the Forbidden Forest because the things in it were forbidden.


	8. The Patronus

Carina found that once you begin snogging Draco Malfoy, it is incredibly hard to stop. She had been snogging him in all sorts of deserted classrooms and hidden alcoves since the night in the Forbidden Forest. It had been easier to meet up with him as she had had more time without the private lessons from Snape. The headmaster had been travelling, and had only just returned. He had sent Carina a message for her to meet with him that night in his office.

Carina snuck off from the library a few minutes before her meeting with Snape, leaving Draco in the library with Crabbe and Goyle. She sniggered when she pictured his reaction to the discovery. Carina made her way to the gargoyle.

"Evans," Carina said. The gargoyle sprang to life and allowed her passage. Interesting password, she thought. She didn't know where it came from, but Snape probably wanted it that way.

Snape was sitting at the headmaster's desk when he heard the knock. Carina entered as he looked up. Snape left his desk and motioned for her to follow him deeper into the office. Carina looked around. The office was a bit dark, Snape's own personal style, but it did not hold any dark objects like she had imagined. Snape stopped in front of a magical cage. Inside was a dementor. Carina stood in shock. She didn't know how Snape had managed it.

"Are you ready to try again?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said a little unsurely.

Snape flicked his wand to remove the magical cage. Carina held her wand aloft. She pictured the night in the Forbidden Forest with Draco. How his hot, wet tongue had tortured her mouth. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ she shouted as soon as the Death Eater began to swoon towards her. The snake erupted from her wand and slithered towards the dementor, knocking the shadowed creature back into its magical cage.

"That was excellent," Snape said. His usually plain tone held a hint of excitement.

Carina left Snape's office in an unusually happy mood. This unusually happy mood made her want to go snog Draco. She set off in the direction of the library. After being convinced that he wasn't there (the only people left were a first year with glasses who had nothing better to do and a Gryffindor who was no doubt hiding from the Carrows), she went back to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. She entered the portrait hole and spotted Draco lounging on the sofa. She snuck up behind him and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. He jumped, startled.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" he asked her, evidently annoyed that she had left him with Crabbe and Goyle in a library.

"Well I saw Blaise Zabini and I decided to go snog him for two hours," she teased. He was not amused. He saw her check Blaise out on the train and that had forever been a sore spot with him.

"I'm kidding, Draco! Snape was continuing our lessons."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Excellent. I mastered a Patronus," she smiled brightly, a rare occasion.

"Really? How did you manage that? You need a happy memory for it," he asked, slightly confused.

"I did have a happy memory, Draco. The Forbidden Forest. You were there, too," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Well I would be alright if you chose to make a few more happy memories with me. You owe me for leaving me with the two half-wits," he nudged her suggestively.

Carina laughed and sat over top of him on the sofa in the now-deserted common room, straddling his legs. She bent over and began to kiss down his neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving kisses down his chest as she did. He just sat there, watching her work on him like a professional. He bit his lip to halt a moan when she dipped her tongue into his navel. Then she began undoing his belt. He quirked an eyebrow at her. She smirked in response.

He couldn't sit back and watch her have all the fun. He sat up and pulled off her robe. Next to go was her sweater, and then her tie. Before they knew it, both were unclothed. Draco was staring into her eyes, looking for some kind of sign. She smiled at him and that was all he needed.

His mouth met her open and waiting one. He felt his manhood stir as cold slender fingers traced the contours of his muscled chest. All of those quidditch practices had left him very fit. He pulled away from her mouth to suck on her ear. He heard her let out a soft cry of pleasure. His hands were on her back, and he gently pushed her under him. He kissed her cleavage and continued kissing down her stomach. When he reached her navel he softly nibbled at it, his teeth teasing her skin. She let out another small cry.

He brought his mouth to her waist where her underwear line would have been if she were wearing any. He kissed across her body from one hip to the other. Carina was biting her tongue to keep from screaming. She was biting it so hard that it had begun to bleed. Draco brought his mouth back upwards and stopped at her breasts, carefully giving each one his mouth's full attention. Carina tangled her hands in his hair and forced his face back up to hers. Their lips met in another steamy kiss.

Draco knew it was now or never. He slowly eased himself into her. He felt her tense up as he did. It had been awhile since she had done this. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek to reassure her. She melted into him almost instantly. Draco began moving faster until she felt him shudder at his release. He rolled off of her, breathing heavily. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep right then and there despite being completely naked in the middle of the common room.

"Come home with me for Easter," he whispered.

"I'd love to," she replied.


	9. Malfoy Manor

Carina looked up at the manor. It's looming shadow was enough to turn her away. But Draco had invited her and was willing to risk his life to admit that he was dating her. Or at least snogging her.

Malfoy Manor was built with large, beige bricks. The majority of the building was covered in long windows. There were several floors, each looking as daunting as the next. Draco led her into the foyer which was completely covered in marble. Her stiletto shoes could be heard echoing as she followed Draco into the drawing room. On one of the couches sat Narcissa Malfoy, looking just as elegant as always in green robes. Lucius was standing by the fireplace in his usual black attire. Neither looked too pleased.

"Father, Mother, Happy Easter. You know Carina, naturally," Draco gave Carina a small push forward. Carina instantly went back to her old self. She locked her jaw and her face became as blank as the two older Malfoys' faces.

"My Lady, what a pleasure it is to have you in our home," Narcissa spoke as she rose from the couch out of respect.

Lucius straightened up, "The Dark Lord is travelling, I'm afraid, and your aunt is…working with your father at the Ministry. I don't know when they will be back."

"Of course. Thank you for having me. Your home is lovely," Carina said in a clipped voice.

"Draco, why don't you show Carina to the guest room so she can get settled. Then you will come back here so your father and I can speak with you," his mother instructed. Draco did as he was told and led Carina out of the drawing room.

They climbed the stairs all the way to the third level. Draco showed her to one of the guest rooms. It was elegantly furnished and decorated with green. The bed itself was enormous. Draco went to join his parents and Carina began unpacking her trunk. When she was done, she went back down to the drawing room, pausing just outside as she heard an argument going on.

"Draco, she is the Dark Lord's heir! Should something happen, we will be following her! Do you have any idea what kind of consequences something as silly as a bad break up would mean!" Lucius was yelling at his son.

"She isn't dangerous like him. I match her powers, too!" Draco was screaming back.

"She might not be exceptionally powerful at the moment, but if something, Merlin forbid, ever happened to the Dark Lord, all of his powers would be transferred to her. She would become extremely dangerous on his death!" Lucius was still shouting. This was news to Carina. She didn't realize she would get all of his powers if he died. Her mouth curled up into a smile. Power.

Narcissa had evidently had enough of the arguing and left the room. She almost ran into Carina in the hallway. Her face showed momentary shock before it composed itself again and headed back into the drawing room.

"Lucius that is quite enough. This conversation is no longer private," her crisp voice said. Carina walked into the drawing room, watching the rage from Lucius' face vanish and turn to fear.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I am going to head off to the Ministry and speak with my aunt. Not that you mind of course, seeing as my presence here is so unnerving for you because you assume I am my uncle's niece despite the fact that I only met him less than a year ago," she sneered.

Draco didn't try to stop her as she left. He knew she would only make him regret it.

Carina apparated into the Ministry atrium. She looked around, trying to determine which way would lead her the farthest from any Death Eaters. She really didn't want to see her aunt. That was a lie for Lucius. She noticed several people get on a lift going to the same floor and decided to hop on the lift with them. The lift stopped at the Department of Mysteries.

The second she got off the lift, Carina felt a cold gust hit her body like ice. She followed the other wizards to a courtroom. She saw Yaxley with some woman in hideous pink robes questioning a terrified man. The wizards on the lift took their places behind Yaxley and the woman who looked like a toad to try the accused. Carina listened closely for charges.

"And you're husband is a pure-blood? Such a pity you've ruined his life, too," the woman was saying. Her remark received howling laughter from Yaxley. Carina saw her father sitting among the wizards behind Yaxley and the woman in pink. Damn it. Time to go. Carina slipped unnoticed out of the courtroom. She thought about what she had just seen and realized what was going on. Mudbloods were standing trial. Carina walked down the hall past several other courtrooms. Each one was in use. In each sat a mudblood being questioned by Ministry employees and Death Eaters.

There were so many rooms, each with a different mudblood, that Carina finally lost count. She turned around and went back to the lifts. She went up to the Minister's floor. Pius Thicknesse was not even there. He was Imperiused, anyway. He wasn't much use. Carina walked to his office, completely unnoticed. War has a habit of distracting secretaries. She pushed her ear up to the door and listened.

Carina heard a very familiar, cackling laugh from inside. She froze. Her aunt was in there. Even more disgusting, so was Rodolphus Lestrange. They were talking excitedly about something. Some sort of weapon the Dark Lord was after. Carina heard footsteps move toward the door and she ducked into a neighboring office just as the door swung open.

Carina knelt down on the floor and peered under the door from inside the office she was hiding in. Rodolphus was leaving the floor. Her aunt had remained in the Minister's office. Carina stood up and turned around, only to be confronted by a young, red-headed wizard looking at her with confusion.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was just…" she tried to think of an excuse, but the man interrupted her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Carina decided now was one of those times that it would be good to tell the truth. "Carina Black." The man creased his brow in confusion, obviously believing like most that the Blacks were all dead. "Carina Grindelwald Black." His eyes opened wide at the corrected name.

"What are you doing in my office?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out what is the best way to get out of a ridiculously long and boring discussion with the Minister about changing the fountain in the atrium from gold to silver. He has just returned to the floor, and I was hoping to duck out unseen," she lied easily. The man nodded and waved her out of his office. Carina made her way to the lift and let out a breath. When she arrived in the atrium she noticed a large clock said it was ten o'clock at night. She cursed inwardly and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

The moment Carina arrived back at the manor she knew something was wrong. Carina went inside and straight to the drawing room. She watched as her uncle screamed in fury at many people who were cowering on the floor. Carina saw Draco shivering.

"You had him in your hands, you miserable idiots! _Crucio!_" he pointed his wand at Lucius who screamed in pain. Carina felt sorry for him.

"And you let him get away! Do I have to do everything myself?" the Dark Lord was shouting.

"My Lord, he killed Pettigrew and took his wand! There was nothing we could do-" Bellatrix's plea was cut off by her screams as she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Carina hoped Draco wasn't hit with one. She continued to watch Bellatrix twitch in pain. Carina lazily leaned against the door frame, face blank as per usual. The Dark Lord finally noticed her.

"Where have you been? Did you know that these imbeciles captured Potter, and then let him escape? Where were you when you were needed?" he hissed. The anger in his voice wasn't really directed at her.

"I was at the Ministry having a word with my father. If I had known that these morons couldn't handle themselves without me, perhaps I would have never left," she drawled, saying what she thought would best please her uncle and closing her mind with Occlumency.

"Too true, my niece. Come with me. I wish to speak with you," he said, walking out of the drawing room and leaving his servants on the floor. Carina followed him to Lucius' study. He shut the door and magically sealed it.

"Carina, have you ever heard of the Deathstick?" he asked.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Your aunt told me the story. The Deathstick was one of three magical items granted to three brothers by Death," he explained.

"By Death? As in, the actual act of ending a life, Death?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes. He gave one brother a stone that could raise the dead, and another an invisibility cloak so that he could hide from Death. The third brother received a wand. A wand that was so powerful that no one could beat it. It is called the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, and the Deathstick. I need this wand to beat Potter, and I have been looking for it," he hissed.

"The Deathstick was your grandfather's. It was how he raised an army," he continued. She gasped. Her grandfather had had the most powerful wand in the world?

"I went to him tonight at Nurmengard. He did not have it. He said he never did. That is a lie. He lost it," he hissed with more fury than she had ever seen him with. Carina had a strange feeling her grandfather was now dead.

"If it was so powerful, how did he lose it?" she asked timidly. He looked up at her with his red eyes and thin pupils. She understood. "Dumbledore defeated him. He would have had it."


	10. Horcruxes In Danger

Returning to normal after her visit to Malfoy Manor was hard for Carina. The Dark Lord had evidently entrusted her with valuable information. Information that she had to keep from Draco. Draco hadn't let his parents disapproval stop him from snogging Carina every chance he got. He insisted that they only disliked her connections, not Carina herself. He said that if she wasn't supposed to be the next Dark Lord then they would love her. Carina didn't really believe him.

Carina wasn't sure how to react to the Dark Lord's new trust in her. He was preparing her for succeeding him if it was necessary. She was not sure that she wanted to succeed him. After watching Crabbe torture Seamus Finnigan at the instructions of Amycus Carrow, Carina had been questioning her loyalties. Her only source of condolence besides Draco was Snape, who was privy to many of the Dark Lord's plans. He listened to her whine about her confusion. She was careful, though, not to let on about how confused she really was.

She had told him that she believed that she did belong to the Dark Lord after she had murdered the muggleborn Catarina Severn. She was afraid her soul had been split. He had said that only she could know if what she did split her soul. It wasn't like she murdered the woman in cold blood. She had murdered her to protect her from the Dark Lord. A mercy killing. Carina felt much better about that afterwards, but she was left even more confused than before. Could she possibly be a good person?

Carina had received another note calling her to the Headmaster's office. She expected more lessons from Snape, but when she got there it was not Snape who was waiting for her in the office.

"My Lord, I did not know I had the pleasure. What brings you here?" she asked trying to conceal her terror.

"I had a job for the Carrows. I decided I would speak with you while I am here," he hissed.

Carina nodded, recalling the conversation at Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord gestured to a chair in front of the desk where he was seated. Carina walked over to it and sat down.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" he asked. She shook her head. "It is an object that holds a piece of one's soul. While this object is unharmed, you cannot die." Carina sat up a little straighter. Immortality. Nice.

The Dark Lord noticed her movement and smiled. "A horcrux is made with a piece of your soul that is split when you do murder. A horcrux would ensure that you could remain my heir forever and become a very powerful witch. You have already done that. Making a horcrux would be very simple for you.

"I have made several horcruxes. Six, to be exact. However, during my years some have been destroyed. I now fear that Potter has discovered my secret. That is why I sent Alecto to Ravenclaw Tower. Potter will want to know what Ravenclaw's diadem looks like, I imagine.

"Potter has come extremely close, too close. I want you to be on your guard. The time may come when you are needed," he hissed, his eyes calculating her.

"Of course, my Lord. I will be ready," she answered steadily.

The Dark Lord stared at her for a long time. Carina put all her effort into Occlumency to hold him off. After failing to penetrate her mind, he nodded and waved Carina out of the office. The Dark Lord wasted no time. He left the castle immediately, off to check on his first horcrux.

Carina went back to the Slytherin common room. She spotted Draco on the sofa. The rest of the room was deserted. No one seemed to like to hang around Draco too much since he was discovered to be a Death Eater. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her without tearing his eyes away from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading.

"Whatever you're reading better be damn important because your girlfriend is sitting next to you on a couch in a deserted common room," she said haughtily. He finally looked at her and she saw him smirk.

"Sorry, but did you know that Scarhead broke into Gringotts. He broke into my aunt's vault. Aunt Bella is absolutely beside herself. Seems Potter stole something pretty important. The bastard escaped on a bloody dragon, too," he sneered as he recounted what he had just read and what Bellatrix had told him.

Carina thought for a moment. There was a horcrux in the Lestrange vault and Potter got it. That was what the Dark Lord meant when he said Potter had gotten too c lose.

"Draco, have you ever doubted what side you were on?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her, evidently wondering if this was some kind of trap. Deciding against it, he answered honestly. "Yes I have. When I was given my mission last year. I didn't know if I could do it or not. And I couldn't. But I didn't ever want to be on the same side as The Boy Who Just Won't Die and the Weasels. You?"

"I don't know if I could ever do what my uncle does. He expects me to become him, but I can't. I'm terrified, and because of that I won't ever be able to carry out a mission like he does," she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm so confused, Draco!"

Draco, not knowing what to say, only rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Carina laid her head against his chest. "Draco, what will you do if I am killed?" she asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. He froze. He had no idea.

"I have no idea," he said and smacked himself inwardly. That was a stupid answer.

"I don't know either. I hate not knowing. I hate not having answers. Which is why you have to promise me that you won't let anything happen to you. And if something happens to me, you have to promise that you will move on," she said while looking him directly in the eye.

"I will promise only if you promise, too," he said meaningfully.

"I promise," she said.

"I promise," he said.

Carina smiled sweetly and gently kissed him. When she had pulled back her mood had changed. She brought her mouth back to his lips, this time letting him deepen the kiss. They laid back on the sofa and continued to kiss passionately.

Just as things were getting interesting, Slughorn burst through the portrait hole and spotted the pair. "Stop fornicating, you two! Draco, you're a prefect. Go wake your House. Quickly now. You must all get to the Great Hall. Hogwarts is under attack!"


	11. The Final Battle Part I

The Dark Lord's voice rang out cold and clear throughout the hall. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight."

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" Carina saw Pansy a few seats away, standing and pointing at Potter. Bloody idiot. Carina watched, unsurprised, as all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws stood up with their wands directed at the Slytherins.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said, "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow." The Slytherins began filing out of the Great Hall. They were led to the Room of Requirement and were being ushered into a passage leading out of the school. Carina felt herself being pulled by Draco away from the other students to a secluded alcove. Crabbe and Goyle had followed, keeping watch like the dutiful cronies they were.

Draco pushed her up against the wall of the alcove and met her mouth with his. The kiss was urgent, needy even. His fingertips traced their way from her jaw down the side of her chest, taunting her breasts, and further down to her hip. His hands sneaked underneath her shirt and his thumb drew circles on her cold skin at the top of her skirt. His tongue fought with hers for dominance and tickled her teeth. He pulled away quickly, and much too soon for Carina.

"I'm staying in the castle," he said as if it was an undisputed fact.

"I know," she said. "I'm meeting my family on the grounds."

His eyes narrowed at her in determination. "No you are not. You are going to apparate home and you are going to stay there until I come for you."

Her eyes narrowed also. "No, I have to do something. I know why Potter was in the castle tonight, and I know what must be done. I have chosen a side, Draco. What is yours?"

He stepped away from her in confusion. Shouldn't she know his side already? He bore the same Mark on his left arm as she did on hers. "Carina, I can't bear the thought of something happening to you. You have got to promise me you will stay away from the fight."

"If I promised you that, you would have to promise me the same thing," she replied. She gave him a hard gaze, daring him to promise not to fight. Draco knew he couldn't do that.

"Just promise me," he began carefully, "That you won't do anything that could get yourself killed." Carina smiled and nodded. Draco gave a sigh of relief. "I'm going to be out in the middle of it. I've always known that's where I'd be. I don't want you to do anything stupid if I don't come back, do you understand?" He stared at her until she nodded again. Her eyes began to swim with tears. Draco leaned his face back down towards hers and planted another kiss on her lips. This kiss was much softer, and much more meaningful.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered against his lips. Then he broke away and he, Crabbe, and Goyle all took off down the corridor.

Carina wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and joined the other students who were evacuating the castle. The passage led them into the Hog's Head where younger students were being apparated away by older students or their parents. Carina exited the building and started running down the streets of Hogsmeade, which were practically deserted. She pulled out her wand, ready for any kind of attack. The night was fairly warm, and Carina was thankful for that. Finally, people began to emerge in front of her. They were spectators, hoping to catch some of the action but not daring to get close to the Dark Lord's army. Carina pushed past them and started running forward. She ran straight through an invisible barrier onto the grounds of Hogwarts. She figured you would need a Dark Mark to get through that barrier. Carina's eyes flitted around hastily, looking for someone she recognized. Then she saw Lucius Malfoy, watching in utter horror as Giants were attacking students who had stayed to fight. She approached him from the side, not from behind where it might scare him and set off an attack. He saw her coming and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Where is my uncle?" she asked him.

"In the Shrieking Shack. He's meeting with Snape," he replied.

"Does he intend to stop this battle any time soon?"

"No," he looked down glumly, "He is waiting for Potter to find him."

"Draco stayed in the castle to fight," she told him. Lucius looked up with a slight smile on his face. There was hope that his son could still be alive.

Just as she was about to run into the battle, a high, cold voice broke through the night air. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you," the Dark Lord's voice continued. "You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Carina left Lucius and walked to the Shrieking Shack. She looked around, but as far as she could tell it was deserted. She entered the old building, wand at the ready. _Lumos,_ she thought and light erupted from the tip. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. She cautiously made her way up the stairs. There was a room with one window with a perfect view of the school. She could see bursts of light coming from the grounds as hexes and curses were exchanged on the battlefield. She stepped into the room and noticed a dark liquid spreading across the floor. She followed the liquid back to its source and gasped. Severus Snape stared up at her with dead eyes. Carina covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her scream. The man who had taught her so much and who had stood up to her father to protect her, now lied on the floor unmoving. Carina finally realized that she did not believe in the Dark Arts. She had become disillusioned over the years. She could not be the Dark Lord's heir.

Carina fled the Shrieking Shack and ran back toward the school. Carina didn't know where the voice had come from, and she had no intention of finding out. She started running to where the Dark Lord's forces were grouping, hoping she might find Draco. Carina took off towards the forest. She ran as fast as her legs would allow. She met up with the last stragglers of her uncle's army and followed them deep into the forest.

The Dark Lord was seated in front of a fire, his loyal Death Eaters surrounding him and looking at him expectantly. Her aunt was sitting on one side of him, and her father on the other. Her uncle clutched a wand in his hand. Carina stifled a gasp. She knew that wand. It was her grandfather's. The Dark Lord was holding the bloody Elder Wand! Potter didn't stand a chance. Carina was surprised to feel despair at realizing this.

Her eyes scanned the trees for Draco. She spotted Lucius and Narcissa, but Draco was not there. Carina walked over and sat next to her aunt. They all waited in silence until it seemed as if Potter would never come. Yaxley and Dolohov returned when the hour was almost out. "No sign of him, my Lord," Dolohov said.

"My Lord-" Bellatrix tried to speak up, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"I thought he would come. I expected him to come. I was, it seems…mistaken," the Dark Lord pondered. Carina felt relief wash over her. If Potter stayed out of grasp then the Dark Lord would never really win.

"You weren't," Harry Potter shouted, emerging from the trees. Carina cringed. Damn it, he's done for. The Dark Lord had won, and Carina's fate was sealed.

"HARRY, NO!" Hagrid shouted from the tree he was tied to. "NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-?"

"QUIET!" Rowle shouted and silenced the half-giant.

A moment of pure silence passed before the Dark Lord's mouth curled into an evil smile. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." With a flash of green light, Potter crumpled to the ground, lifeless.


	12. The Final Battle Part II

The aurors escorted her to the boats. She was still in chains. They cut her wrists and her ankles. She knew they would leave scars, but she was worried about other things at the moment. The moment they had approached the water the air had turned cold and misty. The aurors placed her in a boat and stepped back. The boat began to move out into the water of its own accord. Carina stood as tall as she could. She wanted to meet her fate bravely, despite it being a Gryffindor trait. The further out the boat took her, the colder it got. She couldn't see what was in front of her due to the thick mist that surrounded her. Finally she noticed a dark shadow moving toward her. A dementor.

The creature grabbed her chained hands and pulled her out of the boat. She was dragged onto dry land, and a stone building materialized before her. Within minutes she had been pulled into it and up to a cell. The second she had entered the dark walls, it began.

_The woman looked at her, eyes pleading that she do it quickly. Eyes pleading that there would be no torture. Carina would not begrudge the woman her dying wish. She didn't have the stomach not to. She raised her wand and closed her eyes tight. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light was so bright she could see it through her shut eyes. She waited in pure silence, not daring to open her eyes. Then finally she heard the cold laugh and willed herself to see what she had done. The woman lay sprawled across the floor in front of her, eyes wide open and an expression of hock etched across the lifeless face. Carina looked away, unable to bear what she had done. She looked behind her and what she saw gave her the greatest pain. Her aunt, uncle, and father were looking at her proud. Lucius remained untouched while his wife looked like she was about to cry. Carina saw none of this. Her eyes only saw Draco. His internal conflict was evident on his face. He was proud that she was able to do it, something he could not. He was glad that she would not be tortured like he was for failing. But he was sad for her. She had doomed herself. Her soul was split, but even worse it was now Voldemort's._

Carina felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried to let out a sob, but she couldn't. Crying would make her feel better, but she was unable to do it. Another one of Azkaban's forms of torture.

_Gemma screamed out in pain as her husband performed the Cruciatus Curse on her. Gemma writhed in pain on the floor. Her eyes flickered over to her daughter and stared at her. A six year old Carina didn't know what to do. She wanted to help her mother, but she didn't want her father to hurt her, too. Her mother shrieked in pain again. Carina began to cry. Her father ended the curse and looked at his daughter. A small smile spread across his face. "It's time for you to learn to stand alone, daughter." Carina stared up in horror, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did. Instead, Regulus turned to his wife and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

Carina screamed out. She didn't want to relive this. The cold was numbing her fingers and toes. She felt herself start to slip away again. She didn't want to relive another memory. She faced the wall and put her palms on the cold stones. She tried to hold onto the wall. _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ It was no use. No happy memory powerful enough could enter her mind while she was being surrounded by dementors. She felt her legs give out and she crumpled to the hard floor.

Draco had been allowed to leave the Great Hall with his parents without too much trouble. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but he just wanted to get home. He looked around frantically for Carina before he left. He had lost her and was terrified that something happened to her. His parents had had to drag him to the door, where they were promptly stopped by Percy Weasley, who then, like the prat he was, informed Draco pompously that Carina had been captured and taken to Azkaban until her trial. Draco had to be restrained by both of his parents before he killed the Weasel. Now he was back in the Manor. His parents had gone to bed hours ago. Draco found it impossible to sleep.

His Aunt Bella had told him stories about Azkaban. How it changed her was obvious. She was psycho. More so than before, that is. He tried not to imagine what Carina would be like when she came back. He hoped she would be able to survive Azkaban until her trial, whenever it would be. And then, she'd have to survive the trial. He didn't know how she could possibly get out of a life sentence. She was the Dark Lord's heir, his niece, his Death Eater. She had the Mark, and she had killed before. But could they prove it? Did they know for sure? Did they even need proof?


	13. Azkaban

The aurors escorted her to the boats. She was still in chains. They cut her wrists and her ankles. She knew they would leave scars, but she was worried about other things at the moment. The moment they had approached the water the air had turned cold and misty. The aurors placed her in a boat and stepped back. The boat began to move out into the water of its own accord. Carina stood as tall as she could. She wanted to meet her fate bravely, despite it being a Gryffindor trait. The further out the boat took her, the colder it got. She couldn't see what was in front of her due to the thick mist that surrounded her. Finally she noticed a dark shadow moving toward her. A dementor.

The creature grabbed her chained hands and pulled her out of the boat. She was dragged onto dry land, and a stone building materialized before her. Within minutes she had been pulled into it and up to a cell. The second she had entered the dark walls, it began.

_The woman looked at her, eyes pleading that she do it quickly. Eyes pleading that there would be no torture. Carina would not begrudge the woman her dying wish. She didn't have the stomach not to. She raised her wand and closed her eyes tight. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light was so bright she could see it through her shut eyes. She waited in pure silence, not daring to open her eyes. Then finally she heard the cold laugh and willed herself to see what she had done. The woman lay sprawled across the floor in front of her, eyes wide open and an expression of hock etched across the lifeless face. Carina looked away, unable to bear what she had done. She looked behind her and what she saw gave her the greatest pain. Her aunt, uncle, and father were looking at her proud. Lucius remained untouched while his wife looked like she was about to cry. Carina saw none of this. Her eyes only saw Draco. His internal conflict was evident on his face. He was proud that she was able to do it, something he could not. He was glad that she would not be tortured like he was for failing. But he was sad for her. She had doomed herself. Her soul was split, but even worse it was now Voldemort's._

Carina felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried to let out a sob, but she couldn't. Crying would make her feel better, but she was unable to do it. Another one of Azkaban's forms of torture.

_Gemma screamed out in pain as her husband performed the Cruciatus Curse on her. Gemma writhed in pain on the floor. Her eyes flickered over to her daughter and stared at her. A six year old Carina didn't know what to do. She wanted to help her mother, but she didn't want her father to hurt her, too. Her mother shrieked in pain again. Carina began to cry. Her father ended the curse and looked at his daughter. A small smile spread across his face. "It's time for you to learn to stand alone, daughter." Carina stared up in horror, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did. Instead, Regulus turned to his wife and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

Carina screamed out. She didn't want to relive this. The cold was numbing her fingers and toes. She felt herself start to slip away again. She didn't want to relive another memory. She faced the wall and put her palms on the cold stones. She tried to hold onto the wall. _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ It was no use. No happy memory powerful enough could enter her mind while she was being surrounded by dementors. She felt her legs give out and she crumpled to the hard floor.

Draco had been allowed to leave the Great Hall with his parents without too much trouble. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but he just wanted to get home. He looked around frantically for Carina before he left. He had lost her and was terrified that something happened to her. His parents had had to drag him to the door, where they were promptly stopped by Percy Weasley, who then, like the prat he was, informed Draco pompously that Carina had been captured and taken to Azkaban until her trial. Draco had to be restrained by both of his parents before he killed the Weasel. Now he was back in the Manor. His parents had gone to bed hours ago. Draco found it impossible to sleep.

His Aunt Bella had told him stories about Azkaban. How it changed her was obvious. She was psycho. More so than before, that is. He tried not to imagine what Carina would be like when she came back. He hoped she would be able to survive Azkaban until her trial, whenever it would be. And then, she'd have to survive the trial. He didn't know how she could possibly get out of a life sentence. She was the Dark Lord's heir, his niece, his Death Eater. She had the Mark, and she had killed before. But could they prove it? Did they know for sure? Did they even need proof?


	14. The Trial

Carina's eyes slowly opened. Her body felt like ice. She was too cold to move. She opened her eyes a little wider and saw that she was lying on the stone floor. Her body was curled up, trying to shield off the cold and the dementors. Every good feeling in her had left. She felt alone. She felt cold. She felt despair and grief. She felt dead. And she couldn't cry.

She tried to sit up, but felt the energy drain from her so she just continued to lie on the floor. She looked up, hoping to see some small bit of sunlight. There were only dark clouds. She shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could and just lied there. She had no idea how much time had passed. Without any sun there was no way to keep track of the days. She assumed she had been in there for about a week, but it felt like a year.

She opened her eyes abruptly when she heard a sound. A dementor was coming toward her cell. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the attack, but there was no way to prepare oneself against a dementor without a wand. But the memory never came. The dementor opened her cell. With its long, decaying finger it beckoned for her to come forward. She got up, with great difficulty and walked towards the creature. It grabbed her by the chains and glided her out of the stone building. Carina immediately felt the difference as soon as she had exited the cold walls. The dementor placed her in a boat and glided away. The boat began to move across the water to the other side. Carina saw the aurors as she got out of the boat. The two men grabbed each of her arms and apparated her to the Ministry of Magic. Carina's head looked about frantically.

"Where am I?" she asked shakily. Her own voice felt foreign to her.

"The Wizengamot Courtrooms. Today is your trial," one of the aurors replied.

"How long was I in Azkaban?"

"Three days," the other auror replied. Three days! That was it!

Carina was pushed into the courtroom roughly by the two aurors. She was pushed into the seat in the middle of the room directly in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic. She looked around her. She was surrounded by old witches and wizards dressed in long robes. The Wizengamot. She looked to the visitor seats and saw all three Malfoys sitting in the last row. The elder Malfoys were looking grave, but relieved that it was not them. Draco, however, looked like he was about to be sick.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. She was so altered. She looked just like his aunt after she escaped from Azkaban. Dirty, thin, scared. She wore the black and white striped prison uniform. Her face was so pale and gaunt. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept. Her body looked fragile and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked as if she had lost all hope. She was on the brink of her sanity. This is what he had feared the most.

Kingsley began stating the reasons for her trial. A confirmed Death Eater, responsible for a muggleborn's death, a follower of the Dark Arts. And Voldemort's heir. This drew several gasps from the Wizengamot. Carina looked straight into Kingsley's face and tried to show just how sorry she was with her eyes. He looked away.

"Carina Grindelwald Black, do you have anything to say?" the Minister asked while looking down at her file.

"Only that all that I did, I did not do willingly," she said quietly, meaning every bit of it.

"Are you trying to suggest you were under the influence of the Imperius Curse? That defense will not work here, I can assure you," Kingsley questioned her with a stern voice.

"No I was not cursed. But I might as well have been. When you are under the Dark Lord's command, you have no power of your own free will. It is killed or be killed. And because of my relation to him I was under more pressure than anyone to not fail. You don't know what it was like living with him and my aunt constantly. They could manipulate you and torture you. You had to do what they told you or you wouldn't make it out alive. Was it cowardly? Yes. But last time I checked cowardice wasn't a crime," she finished boldly. Despite having begun to cry, she kept her voice steady. Her words rang clearly throughout the room and everyone was silent.

"I would like to testify," a voice suddenly proclaimed. All eyes were staring behind her. Carina didn't bother to turn around. She knew that voice, and it made her freeze with fear.

Harry Potter strolled forward so that he stood in between Carina and the Minister. "This girl was forced into the Death Eaters. She had no choice. She did not have the opportunity to go to Dumbledore or the Order for help. There is no evidence linking her to any murder, and you cannot imprison her based on the fact that Voldemort chose her to succeed him. After the final battle, she renounced all the Dark Arts. I saw her. The Death Eaters were trying to regroup around her and she publicly declared never to follow in her uncle's footsteps. She is not the enemy."

Carina was as still as a statue. Mouth open in complete surprise, she was barely able to breathe. Harry Potter had seen her renounce the Dark Arts? The Minister sat back in his seat. "All of those in favor of conviction," he said. Only a few raised their hands. "All of those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges," the majority of the Wizengamot raised their hands. No one argued with The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort.

Draco let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. The aurors who had brought Carina to the trial unclasped her chains and she was free to go. She walked slowly, weakly even, out of the courtroom. He followed her into the hall, pushing the reporters away. He caught up with her and tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away. It was a feeble attempt; all of her strength was gone. Draco stepped back anyway, not wanting to upset her. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and prepared to fight a reporter, but it was Potter. Potter ignored Draco and walked right up to Carina. He held out her wand to her and watched as her eyes swelled with tears. It hadn't been snapped.

Carina carefully took the wand from Potter's grasp. She inspected it for a moment before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Draco watched with a pang of jealousy as she sobbed into Potter's shoulder, and not his. But he kept his distance. His parents came up behind him, watching the scene with curiosity. After a while, Carina's sobs subsided. Harry wiped her eyes with his sleeve and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Draco barely restrained himself even though he knew the kiss was only a sign of friendly affection and nothing more.

"I have to go, but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have agreed to look out for you, Carina," Potter said. This was news to Draco. He looked up at his parents with a grateful smile. Carina nodded her head. Harry gave her one last hug and walked back toward the courtroom to testify at someone else's trial. Finally Carina looked up at Draco. He carefully walked toward her. Her sobs started again as he took her hand and prepared to apparate away.


	15. Moving On

Carina was crying into Draco's chest as they landed in the entrance hall of Black Manor. She realized what she was doing and instantly stopped. She didn't cry in front of people. She pushed Draco off of her and backed away from him. He looked confused, but did not reapproach her.

Lucius and Narcissa apparated into the manor as well. Carina wiped her eyes, also wiping dirt off of her face in the process. She faced them all as straightly as she could.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch me, but I can take care of myself. You can return home now. I will visit you soon, I assure you," she said clearly. She was struggling told hold back her sobs. Lucius and Narcissi only nodded and apparated away. Draco remained.

"Why won't you let me in?" he asked in a whisper.

"I've never let anyone in," she replied indifferently. Draco only nodded. Then he turned on the spot and was gone. Carina broke down instantly, a house elf appearing suddenly at her feet.

"Mistress, mistress! Please don't cry! Mindy can help!" the little elf squeaked. Carina collapsed onto the staircase with a painful thud. Her head was still in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't notice the elf magically levitate her to her bathroom. Mindy sat her down on the cold marble floor and helped her out of the filthy prison jumper. The elf ran a hot bath for Carina.

Carina didn't stop crying the entire time the elf was washing the dirt from her body. Her hair was matted and greasy. She hadn't been able to brush her teeth. She had wounds that were untreated. The elf took care of her and cleaned her up. It straightened out the mess of dark brown waves on top of her head and shampooed it thoroughly. The dirt left Carina's body, and turned the water a dirty shade of tan. The elf finally helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a robe.

Mindy fixed Carina a toothbrush and handed it to her. Carina began brushing her teeth as the elf applied some ointment and healing potions to the cuts and bruises on her legs and arms. She bandaged any gashes that graced Carina's body. Carina hadn't even realized how badly she had been hurt. She spit the toothpaste in her mouth into the sink and rinsed. The elf sat her down on the edge of the tub and handed her a raiser. The elf was thorough.

Mindy stood behind Carina, brushing out her hair while she shaved her legs. Carina was tired. She wanted to just stop and go to bed. But she knew if she tried the elf would probably shave her legs herself. Mindy dried her hair and walked her into the bedroom. Carina watched Mindy pull out underwear and a nightgown for her. Carina put them on quickly and jumped at the bed. She was asleep before long.

_ Carina was back in the stone cell. She was cold and frightened. The shadows were closing in on her. The cell vanished. She heard herself scream as her father flicked his wand at her. He was laughing at her. The library of Black Manor materialized. Then Omega and the Dark Lord were there. They were staring down at her._

_ "This is what traitors get, Carina," the snake-like man hissed, fury in his voice._

_ Carina screamed from her cell again. She laid on the ground, completely alone except for the shadows._

Carina screamed and jumped up out of her bed. Mindy appeared in an instant. "Mistress, it's okay. Mistress, you had a nightmare," she squeaked.

Carina tried to calm her hard breathing. It was just a dream. She nodded to the elf and got back in bed. The elf vanished for awhile, but then returned again with a dreamless sleep potion. Carina smiled at the elf, something she used to consider repulsive. Carina dozed off into a peaceful sleep a few minutes later.

When Carina finally did wake up the sun was already shining full force through her window. She slowly crept out of bed. She noticed she felt much better. Less tired and a little less in pain. She made her way downstairs to the dining room. The elf had already begun placing breakfast foods on the table. Carina stared at the table, an old memory flashing in her mind. The last time she was here…

_ "What! That nobody, failure of a pure-blood! Disgrace! He accomplished Legilimency before my niece, the noble heir and successor to our cause!" Omega began shrieking. The attention was drawn away from Omega as Regulus slowly stood up, fury unhidden on his face. Carina didn't even look at his face. Her eyes were set on the wand in his hand. She flinched when he raised it toward her. She refused to look away from him even when the pain hit her. She screamed as a thousand knives pierced her bones. Her body was on fire as the knives cut at her._

Carina shook her head and sat down at the table, digging into the French toast. She ate like she had never eaten before, but immediately regretted it afterward. After not eating much for days, eating so much at once made her sick. Mindy held her hair back as she vomited into the toilet. Finally she was able to get up and brush her teeth. Mindy laid out her usual black robes, but Carina shook her head.

"I won't be going to see the Malfoys today. I need some time," she sighed.

Carina spent the rest of the day eating and resting, letting her memories haunt her. She began relying heavily on the dreamless sleep potion for even just a quick nap.

After two more days of Carina moping around, Mindy decided to lay out her black robes again. Carina stared at her, as if the elf was doing something completely foreign to her. Mindy fixed her with a hard stare, despite knowing that she would have to punish herself later for it. Carina slowly walked over to the clothes laid out on her bed. Her face was still white as a ghost.

Carina let her fingers slither over the silk fabric. If she did this, it would mean moving on. She wanted to move on, but she wasn't sure how or if she was ready. She looked back at Mindy who stared at her expectantly. Carina carefully pulled the robes on. Mindy let out a delighted squeak. She jumped to help Carina with her hair and makeup.

Carina apparated in front of Malfoy Manor. She knocked on the tall double doors and waited for a house elf to let her inside. The elf led her into Lucius' study. The man lowered a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and looked up at her. His expression was of mild interest, wondering what she would say to him. Carina was wondering the same thing. When her mind left her speechless, Lucius said something.

"You renounced the Dark Arts," he stated lazily. She waited for some kind of reprimand. "That was probably the wisest decision. Too many Death Eaters would have left your side and Potter was still fighting. It is probably best for all of us." She didn't expect that.

"Many will despise me," she said.

"True, but the dangerous ones are dead or in Azkaban."

This made Carina realize that she had little information. She had been in Azkaban and at her manor for the past week. She didn't know who was dead or alive. "What happened to my aunt and my father?" she asked him. Since they didn't appear at her manor, they were obviously not free.

"Both are dead."

She nodded slightly. She was a little disappointed to find out that she had no family left, but relieved to never have to deal with her abusive family again. "Who else?"

"Rosier and the Lestranges. They're all dead. My wife actually just inherited all of their property since her mother was a Rosier and Rodolphus was her brother-in-law. Of course those properties are being searched as we speak for dark objects. And most of the rest of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. Besides myself, Draco, the young Goyle, and a few other younger members who had not had the chance to do any Dark Magic, of course. And you as well, for your little stunt in the Forbidden Forest."

He watched her closely as he spoke. She was staring blankly down at her folded hands. He decided to continue. "How did you like Azkaban?" Her head shot up. "Yes, quite unpleasant, isn't it? I spent a year there myself. You're lucky, really. I almost lost it." She shot him a questioning look. She thought he had been rather fine after his escape. "Did Draco never tell you I almost killed myself?" Carina gasped. She had wished she could while she was in Azkaban, and again thought about it after her release. But she never fully contemplated it.

"I don't really believe in suicide, Carina. But after all of that time in that cold, stone cell, reliving my worst nightmares, it was hard to readjust back to normal life. I felt like I was dead in there. When I got out it was hard to start living again," he finished. Carina nodded slightly. He understood how she felt.

"I can understand that…" she spoke in a barely audible whisper, but he heard her. An awkward silence passed before Carina spoke again. "Where is Draco?"

"In the music room with his mother. I believe he is playing the piano for her."

"Thank you, Lucius," she said and quietly exited his study.

Carina remembered her way to the music room from her visit at Easter. She heard melancholy tunes coming from it as she neared. She opened the door as quietly and as slowly as she could. Draco was sitting on the piano bench, hunched over the keys. He had always been a great musician. His mother was sitting on the couch, listening intently to her son. Neither looked up when Carina entered. She happily assumed that they had not noticed her and she shut the door silently behind her. She did not move from the door, merely waiting for Draco's song to finish.

When Draco finally took his fingers away from the keys his mother began clapping enthusiastically. Draco turned around to smile at her and spotted Carina.

"Hello, Draco," she said.


	16. Saying Goodbye To The Past

Narcissa stood up and excused herself from the room, pausing at the door to give Carina an affectionate hug. Draco got up from the piano bench and sauntered over to Carina. She did not move. He closed the distance between them and raised his hand to her face. Carina's eyes tightened reflexively, but Draco didn't strike her. His thumb moved over her mouth, gently caressing her lower lip. She stared at him wide-eyed as his fingers tenderly traced her jaw line. Finally he brought his head down to hers and met her lips with his.

The feelings that had been bottling up inside them for a week exploded into the kiss. Draco's tongue roamed inside her hot mouth as she held onto him tightly. He pressed her up against the wall, hands sliding down to hold her waist to him. Carina's mind went blank.

Draco finally pulled back for air. He searched her face for her reaction, but it stayed blank like her mind. Draco leant in again, this time devouring her with his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up with his strong arms. His mouth moved to her neck, biting softly into the flesh. She let her head fall back and a moan escaped from her mouth. Draco's ears perked up as he heard footsteps in the hallway on the other side of the wall. He withdrew his mouth from her neck and set her down, receiving an annoyed look. A few seconds later the door opened, and Lucius stepped in unannounced.

"Forgive the intrusion, but Potter is waiting in the drawing room for Carina. He is going to speak to Narcissa as well." Lucius walked out of the room briskly, the two teens following him. They entered the drawing room, finding Narcissa and Harry chatting with each other politely while sitting on the same couch. Carina saw Draco tense. The three sat down and joined the other two. Harry was apparently thanking Narcissa for lying for him in the forest, and she was thanking him for getting her family out of the mess they had created for themselves. Harry then turned to Carina.

"Carina, I realize you don't have any wish to follow your family's path, but am I correct in assuming that you would like to plan their funerals yourself?" he asked her gently.

Carina hadn't even thought about it, but it made sense. "Yes, I would," she answered.

"Alright, we are going to hand over your aunt, your father, and your um…uncle to you."

"Thank you, Harry," she replied. Harry then proceeded to tell Narcissa that she would be able to claim the bodies of Rosier and the three Lestranges. Harry didn't stay much longer after that. His presence was a bit uncomfortable for all of them.

Carina went home shortly after he left, realizing she now had a lot of work to do to plan three funerals. Draco went back to Black Manor with her to help while his father helped his mother with her own four funerals.

There was something about the funerals that was oddly refreshing for Carina. Funerals in general were depressing occasions. But knowing that all of her relatives were dead and about to be buried made Carina realize that she was finally through with the whole lot of them.

Carina knew that her father would be buried at Black Manor, and the Dark Lord would be put in the mausoleum of Slytherin Castle. Where her aunt would be laid to rest, Carina wasn't yet sure. She could be buried at Grindelwald's Lair, but no one had ever been buried there before. Or she could be put in the mausoleum with her husband. A husband that Carina was sure her aunt had never even kissed. She almost felt sorry for her-almost.

Carina decided that since all her aunt wanted in life was to be close to the Dark Lord, she would give her the same thing in death. Omega would be placed beside her husband.

The funerals lasted for weeks. Draco had dragged her to his friend's funeral, Vincent Crabbe. She also attended the funerals of Rosier and the Lestranges merely because Narcissa had planned them. She had a hard time facing the Death Eaters and the families that she had turned her back on.

Her father's funeral had not been a big affair. It was short and small. He didn't deserve anything grand. She had wanted to go to Snape's funeral, but the Malfoys were not happy with the idea of going to a traitor's funeral, so she conceded.

The Dark Lord's funeral was held at the ruins of Slytherin Castle, a home that had been lost for centuries only to be rediscovered by the Dark Lord, a descendant himself. Carina had planned her aunt and uncle's funeral for today. Only the three Malfoys came to support her. Shortly before the ceremony began, however, Carina noticed some movement on the grounds.

Carina looked up in complete surprise. Harry Potter was walking towards the small ceremony. He stopped and stood silently on the other side of the Dark Lord's casket. His hands were clasped in front of him and his face was an unmasked grimace.

Carina stopped listening to the man performing the ceremony. She was staring at Harry. How he found the strength to attend his archenemy's funeral, she could not fathom.

Draco had spotted him, too. He was evidently having an inward battle with himself. Carina assumed he was trying to convince himself not to hex Harry off the property. She took her hands out of her coat pocket and slid her fingers through Draco's. Her touch calmed him down, and he turned back to the man who was performing the ceremony.

The man performing the ceremony was a wizard by the name of Amandus. It had taken Carina a very long time to find someone willing to perform the ceremony. The man had agreed to do it after she had bribed him with a large sum of money. She watched as he had obvious difficulty in finding nice things to say about the man in the casket.

The ceremony finally ended and the Dark Lord's casket was heaved into the mausoleum next to his ancestor's. Carina felt relief wash over her. It was all over. Draco was talking to his parents about something. Carina watched Harry turn to leave. She ran after him.

"Harry, wait!" she called after him. He stopped where he was on the vast lawn. She caught up to him and they began to walk toward the gates together. "I am surprised you came. It was brave of you."

"Maybe. Or maybe it was foolish," he replied.

"It was definitely brave. I don't know if I would have the courage to do all the things you've done," she said.

"Yes you would. You have already shown it. What you did in the forest was no easy thing. There were a hundred Death Eaters standing in front of you, and you just renounced the Dark Arts right in front of them. You braved Azkaban and I heard that you saved Seamus Finnigan." The last part caused her to raise her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"Malfoy told me that you set off a magical fire detector to stop Crabbe from torturing Seamus out of his mind," Harry said. "You weren't even on our side then."

"That was the moment I really began to question where my loyalties lied," she replied.

"Whatever Voldemort made you do, it wasn't your fault. No one blames you for any of it. Voldemort was just pure evil," he said in a reassuring tone. She smiled at him.

"You know, the strangest thing is, he was the nicest family member I had. My aunt and my father were so used to torturing me, but he just praised my abilities and rewarded me. He trusted me, too," she said sadly, realizing just how pathetic her life had been.

Harry looked down, feeling uncomfortable about her pain. "You didn't deserve the family you got. But, if you need one that cares about you, Mrs. Weasley always has room for one more," he offered with a small smile.

She returned the smile, "Thank you, Harry. And thank Mrs. Weasley for me for being such a wonderful person, but I think I've found a better family. You really don't give the Malfoys as much credit as they deserve."

"I probably don't," he replied. "Old habits die hard."

"Yes they do," she agreed, thinking about her conflicting views of blood purity. She didn't believe she could ever accept muggleborns, but she could at least tolerate them.

"So this is Slytherin's Castle. No one knew where it was. Everyone believes that it is just a legend. I suppose Slytherin wanted it that way. No doubt it's filled with dark objects," Harry said thoughtfully. Carina looked at him with shock. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell the Ministry and raid it for Dark Magic," he laughed as she relaxed a little.

Carina walked back to the Malfoys. Draco pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be. Someday," she smiled.

"Come on. Let's get back to the manor," he gave her a reassuring smile and apparated her away with him.


	17. The Proposal

Two weeks had passed since the funeral of the Dark Lord. Carina was living at Malfoy Manor at Draco's insistence because her home had been filled with all sorts of Dark Magic. Carina felt she needed to point out that it was Malfoy Manor that the Dark Lord had used for his headquarters. Her arguing was futile, though.

Lucius and Narcissa had become something like second parents to Carina. The only loving family member she had ever had was her mother, but she had died when Carina was very young. Lucius and Narcissa stepped in to be her protectors. She was very surprised at Lucius' ability to be a father figure. She had not imagined a Death Eater as the family man type.

Draco was more than enjoying Carina's presence at his manor. Mostly due to the fact that she still had nightmares and so was willing to sleep in his bed with him. She was also under his close supervision. He felt like he had to protect her.

Carina was in her bedroom, which of course she never slept in but pretended to for Narcissa's sake, wearing her dressing gown and staring into her wardrobe. She heard someone knock lightly on the door. She turned around just in time to see Draco enter. She smiled at him briefy and then turned back to her wardrobe.

Draco walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waists, placing a few light kisses on her neck. "I'm taking you to dinner tonight," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. Draco smirked at the effect he had on her.

"Oh really? Where?" she asked.

"The Enchanted Garden. It's Italian. You love Italian," he answered, still kissing her neck.

"And what time is your reservation?" Carina asked, knowing you had to have a reservation to eat there.

"Seven."

"Well that leaves us the entire day. What would you like to do, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked playfully.

"Well I would like to ravish you until you can't stop screaming my name, but my parents are home so I suppose we'll have to save that for later. We can, however, take a walk around the grounds and talk," he replied.

"Alright." Carina got dressed, Draco not even bothering to turn around or hide his smirk. They walked out of the manor and into the early afternoon's warm sun. Carina took the arm that Draco offered and they began to walk down rows of flowers, coming across a peacock every once in awhile.

"Why does your father insist on having peacocks on the grounds?" Carina finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You know that Malfoys enjoy displaying how wealthy we are," he answered smugly. Carina rolled her eyes. "Nagini ate a lot of them. My father wasn't too happy about them being her dinner, but of course he never said anything," he continued.

Carina laughed nervously, wondering if they were going to start to talk about the war. She wasn't handling it very well. Draco noticed her tense on his arm and he decided to talk about something less traumatic.

"Have you decided what your plans are going to be now?" he asked. Her future was something he very much wanted to be a part of.

"I don't really know. I don't think I'd be particularly welcome at the Ministry. What about you?"

He smiled slightly. "I've been offered a job at Nimbus Racing Broomsticks Company," he replied.

She grinned at him. "That's great, Draco. I'm really happy for you."

They continued their light conversation as they strolled through the gardens until finally Carina declared that it was time for her to go get ready.

"But you have three hours!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, I am a girl. We take that much time," she shrugged off his arm and stalked back to the manor. Draco rolled his eyes before following her.

Carina chose a sexy red, chiffon dress and some gold heels. She chose to let her hair down in curls. Thank God for magic or she would have spent three hours on her hair alone. She did her makeup simple and natural. She grabbed an evening bag and threw her wand inside it before heading out to meet Draco.

He was waiting for her in the entrance hall wearing a black suit. Carina eyed him carefully, and he smirked yet again at the reaction he had on her. If she hadn't just done her hair, she would have jumped on him. Draco took her arm and apparated them away.

Carina looked around the place Draco had apparated them to. This was not what she pictured as The Enchanted Garden. She was on a roof. She let her jaw drop in awe. It was decorated with little lights and pink and white roses. In the center was a table for two, lit up by candles. Then she noticed a waiter approaching them with a bottle.

"Mr. Malfoy, your champagne," he said very elegantly. Draco nodded at the guy for him to leave it. Draco led Carina over to the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down, mouth still open. Draco smirked for the millionth time at her reaction. He took his own seat and the waiter placed menus in front of them before retreated through a door and down some stairs.

"Draco, where on earth are we?" she asked.

"We are on the roof terrace of The Enchanted Garden. I figured you'd like some privacy," he answered. She finally closed her mouth and smiled at him. He was right. She didn't like going out in public amongst all the ferocious gossiping.

The waiter came back after a few minutes and too their order. When he left Draco poured Carina a glass of champagne before pouring one for himself. They toasted to the future. When their food came Carina was extremely eager to try the delicious-looking pasta. It tasted better than it looked. Draco also seemed satisfied, which rarely happened. They ate and talked quietly, continuing their conversation from earlier that day.

"And of course, I'm assuming you want a family?" Draco asked her, dreading a 'no.'

"Yes, and I want more children than you probably do," she answered with a coy grin.

"That's difficult to believe," he answered with a laugh. She arched an eyebrow.

"Why? Don't you just want a son? One heir like there have been for generations in your family?" she asked.

"No actually. I hated being an only child. I want a larger family. At least three. It's not like I don't have enough money to support them," he smirked. Carina had been smiling until his ego got in the way and she rolled her eyes.

Carina looked out over the roof ledge. It was an amazing view of Diagon Alley. Draco really did go all out. Suddenly Draco stood up and walked over to her. She was startled when he got down on one knee, and she held her breath. Draco pulled a velvet ring box from his pocket and opened it. Sitting on the velvet cushion was a huge heart-shaped diamond surround by small round diamonds on each side. Carina sucked in more air and didn't let it out.

"Carina Grindelwald Black, I love you. We have both been raised a certain way, with certain expectations. We did what we were told even though it wasn't who we are. We lived through war, death, fear, but we still managed to come out together in the end. We now have the chance to finally choose our own path. You once asked me if I have chosen a side. Well I have. I have chosen to be by your side, from now until forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Carina's jaw had dropped once again. She finally remembered to breathe, and she nodded her head. "Yes! Yes, of course I will!" she exclaimed. Draco smiled widely at her and he slid the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck, and he picked her up off the ground and spun her around. When he finally set her down again she crashed her lips onto his. They were engaged.


	18. The Engagement

Carina and Draco arrived back at the manor still kissing passionately. They managed to stumble upstairs without breaking apart very much. They were completely oblivious to Narcissa Malfoy watching them with a small smile.

Narcissa turned around and made her way back to her husband's study. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. Lucius looked up from his book and watched as his wife grinned at him.

"I think Draco and Carina are engaged," she said happily.

"Oh," Lucius replied in a bored tone, not at all surprised, "And what makes you think that?"

"Well they came back dressed up and unable to unglue themselves from each other," she replied, still smiling. Lucius smiled, too, remembering the exact same thing had happened when he had proposed to Narcissa.

"Perhaps, my dear, we should let them have a nice evening alone," Lucius said slowly, waiting for his wife's reaction.

"For goodness sake's, Lucius, I am not about to go interrupt them. I know that Carina has been sleeping in Draco's room. I'm not stupid," Narcissa finally stopped smiling and glared at her husband in annoyance.

Lucius studied his wife for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. "No, my dear, stupid is something you are not."

Draco was pushing Carina down the hallway to his bedroom, not once breaking the connection between their lips or taking his hands from her waist. When her back finally hit his door they stopped moving for awhile, allowing Draco to trail his hands up and down her back while she held his head down to hers. He wouldn't allow his tongue to leave her mouth, even for air. They stumbled into his room and onto the bed. It wasn't long before all of their clothes had been discarded and he had entered her. It was passionate, and both were completely spent when it was over.

Carina leaned into Draco's embrace, something she did not normally do. They drifted off to sleep peacefully in each other's arms. Neither suffered any nightmares that night.

Carina nervously waited at Gringotts with the Malfoys. They would be discussing the financial arrangements for after the wedding.

Mr. Parkinson was, at the same moment, discussing arrangements for more security on his vault. Having concluded his business, he stepped outside the conference and found himself looking at three Malfoys and the notorious Carina Grindelwald Black. Without so much as a wave, the man scampered off.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, clearly offended he had been ignored.

"Your engagement has been announced, Draco. Many are wary of it," Lucius answered.

"Why is that?" Draco asked his father.

"Some view you as the leader of all pure-bloods in the new society. Others see you as a dangerous connection and are trying to distance themselves from you as much as possible. The Parkinson's, for example, won't ever come near you again."

"After all of these years, I am finally shot of Pansy!" Draco howled in excitement.

Finally the goblin who was handling their arrangements called them into the conference room to begin.

"Draco's inheritance comes to about two hundred million galleons…" the goblin said.

Carina felt her eyes bulge slightly. She had nowhere near that much money.

"And Miss Black's personal fortune comes to a forty million galleons," the goblin finished.

Carina saw Lucius squirm in his seat a bit. Even Pansy Parkinson had more money. She cast Lucius a dark look, reminding him of who she was. He stopped squirming.

"Miss Black also has the deeds to four properties. Mr. Malfoy stands to inherit three…" the goblin continued.

"Ah, the Malfoys will own an exceptional amount of property then," Lucius boasted.

"Not really," said the goblin. "With all the Death Eaters in dead or in Azkaban there are very few purebloods left, and the remaining ones are inheriting numerous properties from dead or imprisoned relatives. And Ms. Zabini always has the most properties, with all of her deceased husbands having left them to her."

"Oh," Lucius scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

"Where will the new couple be living?" the goblin asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco replied. Narcissa smiled happily, glad to keep her son at home.

"Then everything is sorted. Congratulations to the happy couple," the goblin said, rather empathetically, and ushered the people out of the room so he could see to his next appointment.

The Burrow smelled like gingerbread, Harry thought. He was sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny was sitting next to him and Ron was sitting across from him. Hermione sat on the other side of Ron. Mrs. Weasley was cooking enough food for an army, as usual, while Mr. Weasley was reading about some muggle item called a television. Every once in awhile Harry heard him mutter 'fascinating.' Hermione was reading _The Daily Prophet_ while they all ate.

"Oh my goodness!" she suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at Hermione. "Draco Malfoy is engaged!"

"What? Who'd be stupid enough to marry that bloke?" Ron laughed.

"Apparently Voldemort's heir, that's who!" she shrieked.

Harry had to stop himself from smiling. Of course he knew what was going on between Malfoy and Carina. He had witnessed them together after her trial and at Voldemort's funeral. He hadn't bothered to tell his friends about it, though.

"Harry, what are you smiling at?" Ginny asked. He had failed at trying to cover it up.

"To be honest, I knew this was going to happen," he admitted.

"You knew? You knew that Draco Malfoy was going to marry Voldemort's niece? And you didn't tell us?" Hermione was in hysterics.

"Well, it wasn't really my business," he said weakly. After receiving mutinous looks he decided he better explain. "Look, neither one of them are really bad people deep down, but they were raised the same and went through hell together. They deserve a chance at happiness."

"Mate, you can't be serious?" Ron asked.

"I am. Actually I received an invitation to their wedding. They're having it at Malfoy Manor. I was thinking I might go…"

"You're going to the wedding?" Ginny yelled, the famous Weasley temper boiling.

"Ginny, dear, calm down. Harry has his reasons for trusting them," Mrs. Weasley came to Harry's defence. She looked at the picture in the paper and smiled. "My, they do make a handsome couple, don't they? Their children will be beautiful."

"Their children! Their children are going to be the next generation of Dark Lords is what they're going to be!" Ron's temper was also flaming.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, that is quite enough. If Harry wants to go, of course he can go. It's about time we all put all of this unpleasantness behind us and move on," Mrs. Weasley added sternly. No one dared question the Weasley matriarch.


	19. The Mark Gets Dark

Draco entered the Manor after another long day at the office. He, being the owner, really didn't need to work as much as he did, but he found it easier than to face his wife and the shadows that haunted her. His work distracted him from the fact that he could only watch as his wife drifted in and out of despair. He wondered if this marriage was a mistake. He wasn't sure she ever really wanted him.

A house took his coat. "Master Draco, you have visitors waiting for you in the parlor," it squeaked.

Visitors? Who would call so late at night? Draco walked into the parlor and apparently interrupted his three closest friends talking. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott looked at him. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Draco joined his guests.

"We apologize for the hour, but it was getting impossible to meet with you out of your office. Why were you working weekends, by the way?" Theodore asked.

"I was busy. So what was so important that it couldn't be discussed at my office?" he asked.

"Goyle, show him," Blaise said. Goyle pulled his left sleeve up to reveal a dark black skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Draco's eyes widened with horror.

"I noticed last week. I haven't been using any concealing spells, as I assume you have been," Goyle explained. Draco was momentarily shocked.

"What does this mean? The Dark Lord was finished for good. He can't still be alive," Draco tried to think of another explanation, but he was unable to come up with any other idea.

"Draco, we have to tell Carina. Maybe she knows more about this than we do." Draco knew what Blaise meant as he spoke. He was carefully hiding it with his words, but the tone of his voice said what he meant. Draco glared at him.

"Carina is not practicing Dark Magic. She renounced the Dark Arts for good after she was released from Azkaban," he growled at Blaise.

"It appears you haven't been home much, Malfoy. Are you sure you know what has been going on under your own roof?" Theodore dared. Draco was about to threaten him when a house elf appeared with a loud 'pop.'

"Master Draco, Mistress Carina told Mindy not to tell you," the house elf began hitting itself in the head as it disobeyed orders, "But Mistress Carina has locked herself in the bathroom and won't let anyone come in! Mindy fears what Mistress ay do!" The little elf then proceeded to throttle its head on the floor. Draco didn't even bother to tell the elf to stop. He shot up from his chair and ran to his and Carina's suite. His friends were only a few paces behind him.

Draco burst into the bathroom. He saw Carina lying on the floor and knelt beside her. She was sweating, but she was completely freezing. He felt her forehead and realized that she was running a fever, a very rare occurrence for a witch or wizard. He quickly scanned her body, looking for any obvious signs of her sudden illness.

"You won't find any cuts or bruises, Draco. This has been going on for a week. You haven't been home enough to notice," she said. Her tone was neutral, but the look she gave him was pure ice. Finally he realized just how much he had been away. He had been at work late every night for a month. By the time he got home Carina was already in bed.

Draco had, in fact, been the first to drift away from the marriage. His father died a year after his marriage, and he chose to blame Carina for it even though he knew it was not her fault. She let him spend his anger on her, and forgave him when he came back to her and apologized profusely. Then his mother died just six months later, and there was no blame or anger, only forced indifference. He refused to let his mother's death affect him like his father's had. There was no way to bring him out of his mask.

Once Draco pulled away from her, the nightmares had started again. Always trying to be strong, Carina never told Draco. And Draco, being too proud, never asked. Carina once again found herself being haunted by the ghosts of her past. She, too, then drifted from the marriage.

Yet they had continued as man and wife perfectly. To the public they were the perfect, well-groomed couple; the treasures of pureblood society. Only to those closest was the truth known. And their friends knew not to intervene.

Carina now looked up at the men who had followed Draco up to the bathroom. "Show's over, boys. You can go back to whatever you were doing. I'm fine."

"You are definitely not fine," Draco said with indignation as she had attempted to get up, but found that she was too weak. Draco scooped her up in his arms. She put her arms around his neck to hold onto him as he carried her into the bedroom.

"We'll wait for you downstairs, Draco," Blaise said. The three men left. Carina realized this was the first time she had been alone with her husband in a month while both were awake. The thought of him cheating flitted into her mind again. She pushed it away. She had already looked into that, but of course no woman would be stupid enough to touch _her_ husband. Draco helped her into a nightgown and wiped the sweat off of her face. He tucked her in their bed and she drifted off.

When she woke up, Carina realized that she had only been asleep for half an hour. She slowly got out of bed and went downstairs, looking for her husband. She needed him now. There were few times when Carina admitted that she needed anyone. Only at the funerals had she really ever needed him. She hadn't even needed him after she was released from Azkaban. She had let the house elves take care of her until she was ready to face him and his parents. But now, finally, she needed him again.

Carina entered the parlor. All four men looked up at her, but she only looked at Draco. His eyes were narrowed with intensity and his elbows rested on his knees, hands holding a glass of brandy. To everyone else it might look like he was glaring, but Carina knew that his eyes were narrowed in confusion in fear. He sat up and back in the chair. Everyone else would think he was merely straightening his posture to glare at her the better. She knew, however, that it was an invitation. She strolled over to him, not caring that her silk nightgown left little to the imagination for the three other men in the room. As she approached Draco sat his brandy on the table next to him and pulled off his blazer and handed it to her. She put it on, knowing he didn't like the low-cut gown being worn in front of the three men, much less his three best friends. She slowly sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, securely bringing her closer to his body. She leaned her head down to him and brought her lips to his in a slow, gentle motion. He was caught off guard by the uncharacteristic behavior; she liked it rough and passionate. Neither of them cared if they had an audience. He began placing a few light feather kisses on her cheeks before bringing his mouth back to hers. He deepened the kiss, and she responded hungrily. They were able to thoroughly snog for a few minutes before Blaise coughed a little, and they broke apart.

"Perhaps we should discuss the matter at hand," Blaise brought the conversation the men were previously having, before Carina entered, back up.

"What matter?" Carina asked Blaise. Draco shifted uncomfortably under her and she brought her gaze back to him, her eyes asking him instead.

"My Dark Mark has gotten darker. I didn't even notice before. I've been using concealing charms on what was left of it. Goyle was branded right before the final battle, and he hasn't been hiding his Mark with any spells. Zabini and Nott were never branded, but Goyle told them about what he saw on his arm and then they came to me. After the Dark Lord died it didn't vanish, but when you renounced the Dark Arts it did. Now it has come back, but the Dark Lord can't possibly rise again, can he?"

Carina thought for a few moments. The men watched her as she narrowed her eyes at the floor in concentration. After a long silence, she looked back at Draco. "I know why. When I renounced the Dark Arts, there was no new Dark Lord. The Mark has come back now that there is the possibility for a new one."

The men stared at her in horror. Carina kept her face blank, but she was screaming with laughter at their confusion.

"What do you mean? Are you saying the Dark Lord has a new heir? But he's dead! How can he?" Blaise's eyes were wide.

"That's impossible!" Theodore tried to assure himself more than the others.

"The Dark Lord is dead. And as long as I renounce his ways I am still his heir, but not a Dark Lord. While there is no Dark Lord or at least no possible Dark Lord, the Mark will be faint. But there is a new possibility for one, now," she looked intently into Draco's eyes. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
